For Me or For You
by Plain Jane Is A Vampire
Summary: It now has a title, yay. It's a Yuki Shu thing. Will have more chapters. Now a cowrite with Nallaora who writes all the evens. Finally we have chapter 7! rating for bad languege, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Gravi fic for you. It's a oneshot. **

**Warning: Slash don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I am proud that you would think me that good of a writer/artist if indeed you do think that, but it is not mine, simple as that.**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_** "Quotes are speech"**

_Where in hell is Shuichi? _Eiri Yuki wondered where his pink haired lover was, he was usually home by four on Fridays, and though Yuki wouldn't admit it for the world, he was worried. _Shuichi, he could be sick or mugged, or kidnapped, or, or right at this very moment some sicko could be rapping him. _Yuki shuddered, he didn't like the idea of anyone touching his Shuichi, not at all._ Oh no, what if Shuichi had gotten bored of me and was cheating on me with, with who? _Yuki laughed, _Shuichi doesn't know very many gay men, who would he sleep with? But what if he has found someone new and just hadn't told me yet? _

The sound of the front door opening distracted Yuki from his ever increasing bad thoughts. "Yuki I'm home." Shuichi came in, oblivious to the worry he had caused his lover.

Yuki walked over to his lover, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but before he could open his mouth, Shu shoved a package into his hands. "What's this?"

"Your' birthday present, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Yuki." the pink haired youth said. Yuki was still just standing there, holding the package, Shuichi said, "Well, go on, open it."

Yuki opened it, inside was an adorable golden lab puppy. _So that's why the box has holes. _"You baka, this is more of a present for you than for me."

Shuichi pouted, "So does that mean you don't like her?"

Yuki carefully considered his answer, the wrong one could mean no sex for a week, if not more. "Yes I like her."

Shuichi smiled, "Awesome, what should we call her?"

"How about Shu-chan?"

"Awwwwwwwww Yuki that's so sweet, naming your' puppy after me." Shuichi pulled him in for a kiss, "In fact it's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me." Then they kissed and well you should be able to figure out the rest.

**Hope you liked it. I give props to Nallaora, my beta, and Sarah for allowing me to write this. Thanks a lot. Reviews are appreciated, **

**Buh-Bye now,**

**PlainJaneIsAVampire**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki and Shu-Chan sat on the sofa quietly waiting for Shuichi to get back from Ryuichi Sakuma's house. Shuichi said he would be home by 5, and it was already reaching way past 8. Finely at 9:10 Shuichi finely came into the living room.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" Yuki questioned as he stood up, and walked towards his lover "You said 5, it's fucking 9..." Yuki glared at Shuichi in silence for moments before Shu-Chan ran over barking at Yuki, for yelling at his 'Father'.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, please don't be mad at me" Shuichi said as his eyes filled with tears. "We started singing…and then…we…lost track of time…heh, wont happen again" Shuichi said jumping back to his normal self.

"You retard, I'd need to buy you a talking clock to get you to keep track of fucking time, by the way, I got you something…" Yuki turned to pick up Shu-Chan off the floor, and then began to walk to the bedroom.

As the three entered the bedroom Shuichi saw the last thing he would ever guess to see. A golden lab puppy, almost identical to Shu-Chan but with a black spot above its left eye.

"So what do you ant to name it?" Yuki asked looking down at his lover, who seemed to be speechless.

"How about…Yu-Chan, after my favorite person" Shuichi said looking up at his lover.

A slight smiled curved at the edge of Yuki's mouth but then as always he replied as cold as ever "Baka…"

**Later that night I am almost sure you can guess what happened as a thank you - **

**Hope you like it…it is kind of odd, but I added a little hint into what I want to do with the story, and remember the fact there are two dogs now, he-he also plays into the story line later on, I'll fill you in a bit later, and you can tell me if you like my idea, if you don't, tell me what you want to do with it.**

**This was written by Nallora, could you tell the differences in our style?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ahhhhhhh what started out as an oneshot is now a multi chapter fic. **

**Warning: slash obviously**

**Disclaimer: hits Nallaora on head you forgot the disclaimer last chap. **

**PJIAV: It's not ours. **

**Nallaora: But if it was**

**Yuki: Don't get your' hopes up ladies.**

**PJIAV: But I swear you'd like whatever perverted fantasies Nalla and possibly I could come up with.**

**Yuki: Really, and what would these fantasies involve?**

**PJV: Well they would involve you and Shuichi having lots of….**

**Nalla: covers PJV's mouth Well if we owned it, we'd tell you.**

**Yuki: Well I wish I could help you ladies, but I don't even own myself.**

**PJV: Really, if you don't, then who does?**

**Shuichi: That's obvious, I do.**

**PJV: K, well on with the story.**

Key

'Sound'

_Thought_

**Authors note**

"Speech"

**Story time kids! XD**

'Squish'. Yuki, who had just come back into his office, looked down at his foot. Sure enough there was smelly, squishy, brown gunk on his bare left foot. He had stepped in dog shit. Yuki knew which dog had left it there too. His Yu-chan would never do that to him. (**AN: Basically what happened is that Shu-chan bonded with Shuichi and Yu-chan bonded with Yuki. Yu-chan still likes Shuichi though and vise versa.)**

"Shuichi!" Shuichi was in the living room, watching TV when he heard Yuki yell. Before he could get up to see what was wrong, Yuki marched into the living room…

"What's wrong Yuki?"

In response, Yuki help up his crap covered foot. "This. I went into my office and stepped in a pile of shit that your' dog obviously left there."

"Wait a second, how do you know it was Shu-chan? "

"Because, my Yu-chan would never do that to me baka."

"Well Shu-chan was there," Shuichi pointed to Shu-chan's dog bed, "the entire time, since I woke-up."

"Yeah, well your' so stupid, you probably wouldn't have noticed if he slipped by you."

"Yeah, well if I'm so stupid maybe I should just leave."

Yuki pointed to the door, saying, "Go right ahead, there's the door."

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears, and he said not a word as he walked out the door. (**AN: It would be so mean of me to end it here, wouldn't it.)**

**Yuki's P.o.V.**

I watched Shuichi go out the door, probably to Hiro's to cry. I was quite confident that he would be back. 'Gggggrrrrrrrr' I heard a growl, then Shu-chan bit me, hard, in the crotch.

Shuichi was running, not really looking where he was going until he ran into something hard that knocked him flat on his back. The thing, which happened to be a door, opened and Shuichi saw…….

**Arrrrrrgh, I so think this should have stayed a oneshot, this chapter sucks. **

**Yuki: Damn straight it sucks.**

**PJV: Hits Yuki on head**

**Nalla: By the way, Yuki, if Shuichi owns you, does that mean you own Shuichi?**

**Shuichi: Yup, and I have a tattoo on my butt to prove it. pulls down pants**

**PJV: That's ok, we'll take your' word for it.**

**Yuki: But I wanna see.**

**Nalla: Haven't you seen it already? **

**Yuki: But I wanna see it again.**

**PJV: Well you're not so deal with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well for hell knows what reason I am putting this here, maybe it's because I value my life…maybe… **

**Warning: It's a semi lemon, sorta lemonady.**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own them, though I do have the right to do what I am doing with them . Besides if I did own them this fan-fic would be sooooo much better…. **

**Lil note thingy - _italic's are thoughts_**

…Yuki stood at the door. "You fucking punk you leave all fast then come right back." Yuki tried his best not to brake down and beg Shuichi never to leave again.

"Don't seem so mad, I am here for my things…" At first Shuichi didn't care what he had just said but a moment later he felt the pain in his heart. _No…, no I am leavening Yuki for good _Shuichi quickly remembered as he took a step inside the house.

Yuki fell against the wall his leg almost hitting Yu-Chan as he collapsed to the floor. Shuichi had already started walking to the bedroom, so he didn't see Yuki fall. _That…brat is…leavening me? He is finally sick of me?_ Tears formed in Yuki's eyes but were quickly blinked away. He looked down at Yu-Chan, a plan forming in his mind.

Shuichi, almost an hour later, came out of the bedroom with a bag almost three times bigger then the one he came with. "Bye Yuki" he said trying his best to sound mad, when really it was killing him inside.

"Wait, take your damn dog with you, he said throwing Yu-Chan, who had his spot died gold so he looked just like Shu-Chan. "I'll keep what my money paid for, so get the fuck out" he said. Little did Shuichi know that Yuki had hidden a camera in Yu-Chan's spot, so he could be sure his love was still doing well.

Shuichi walked down the street to a limo that was waiting for him. The back door opened and Ryuichi emerged from the black limo. "Shuichi, you did break up with him for good this time, right?" Ryuichi asked coldly, waiting for the reply.

Shuichi nodded as he got into the car as the driver tried his best to pack the enormous bag into the limo. "I left…for good…me and Shu-Chan" he said looking at the golden dog sitting on the seat in front of him.

"Tell you what" Ryuichi said leaning close to Shuichi "I'll make you feel real good when we get back" he licked behind Shuichi's ear seductively then started looking out the window. "Real good" he said more to himself then his new pink-haired lover.

The limo pulled up to the front of Ryuichi's house. The two men got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. As the traveled to the bed both men seemed to lose their clothing on the way to the bed.

They fell in each others arms onto the pink bunny blanket that was draped over a Kumagarou shaped bed. The rolled around, entangled in each others arms, enjoying the kisses they shared. Their tongues battling for dominance over the other.

Through his better experience of being a leader Ryuichi quickly won the battle. He flipped Shuichi onto his stomach and began to massage his back. "You need to relax if we're going to do this" the usual childish man had transformed into his serous self.

"Ryu…can…" Shuichi looked away from the older man for a moment "Can I do…you?" he asked after a few moments of procrastination. "Please?" he added as he looked into the others eyes.

Ryuichi was taken aback from the comment at first but then smiled "Sure" he said plopping down on the bed next to Shuichi "just be good to me" he said with a wink. Shuichi blushed as he began planting kisses down Ryuichi's back.

That night the two men had hours of glorious sex. All the while Yu-Chan, dissuasive as Shu-Chan was sitting at the end of the bed. Looking at his owner. Everything on tape

**Well chapter 4 is done, be happy review. This chapter had like three pages with a ton of lemon in it, but I could not bear to type it…heh. Therefore, this is what you get. Maybe I will get a backbone in later chapters. Please rate and leave your opinion**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Yay, it's finally here.**

**Warning: Slash? Character death? Lemon? Lime? Rape? OOC? **

**Anyone of those could be true and three or four of them are. **

**You'll just have to read to find out which.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

"And in a tragic limo accident early this morning both Tohma Seguchi, and his wife Mika were killed . The accident, which was caused by a collision with a drunk driver, has also put two people in the hospital. Ayaka Usami and an unknown man. Both are in critical condition and are not expected to survive the night."

K sighed as he turned off the TV. This was not going to be easy to explain to Suguru, after all Tohma was the boys only living relative. As K was working out how to break it to him, Suguru himself walked in. "Listen Suguru I have something to tell-"

Hiro interrupted K by calling him over. "Listen, I heard on the news, and I want to break it to him."

"Hiro, are you sure?" Hiro nodded "Okay, then I wish you luck."

Hiro pulled Suguru over to the side. "Listen, Fujisaki-san, I need to talk to you."

"About what Nakano-san?" Hiro pulled Suguru closer to the wall, signaling for K to leave.

"There was accident. Both Mika and Tohma are dead."

"Are you serious? T… Tohma… is… dead?" Suguru was obviously in shock, but before Hiro could get him to sit down he fainted.

FF 10 minutes later--

After trying what seemed like a zillion different thing to get Suguru to wake up, Hiro gave up. Just when he finally did just that. "I had such a wonderful dream." the keyboardist said, obviously thinking he was alone. "Tohma, that molesting bastard, was dead."

Unable to keep quiet, Hiro said, "Hold up, he raped you?"

Suguru jumped. "Nakano-san what are you doing here, in my room?"

"I was telling you about Tohma, then when you fainted I was trying to wake you up, now I am trying to talk to you. Oh and we're not in your' room, we're at work."

"You mean, it wasn't a dream?" Tears started to flow freely down Suguru's face. "That molesting son of a bitch is finally dead?"

Hiro pulled Suguru to him, and together they sat down, Suguru's head resting on Hiro's chest. And when K came back they sat there still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry all, I seem to have fallen off the face of the planet. Well I was in Rockford for 3 weeks and am in recovery as well as school, so well yeah been busy with my life, don't kill me for being a little slow. If it helps I will have chapter 8 done really soon. Yay for not being on anti-depressant's anymore -love always Nallaora (Sarah Marie)**

**Alrighty PJV here to say sorry about seeming to disappear on you, but I'm back in the hospital. So you won't be getting an update to soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, if I did this chapter would be so much**

**more crack filled**

**Warnings: slash**

Shuichi laid in Ryuichi's bed half asleep, long before Ryu had left to go to work, leavening Shuichi to recover from the previous nights "fun". it was still early so when the phone rang it was starling. Could it be Ryu calling to check up on his little fuck-buddy.

Shuichi reached over and picked up the receiver "hello?" he waited a moment to hear a response. "you are living with that queer-o rock pun?" Yuki's voice on the other end sounded pissed off, no surprise to Shuichi. "the hell I am Yuki, what do you want to do about it?" Yuki, on the other end of the phone was almost shocked to hear his little uke fighting back.

"Just get the dog and come over here" Yuki said as he hung up the phone. Shuichi forced himself out of bed, although he had been the seme he was tired, how did Ryu get up? Shuichi looked at the foot of the bed and saw Shu-Chan sleeping like the puppy he was. He walked over and picked up the dog. "off you Yuki-asses house I guess" Shuichi said as he walked out the door.

The morning air was cold, but it was only a short walk to Yuki's house from the apartment Ryuichi was staying in. as he walked closer to the house he began wondering why Yuki told him to bring the dog. He turned onto the road Yuki lived on and began walking towards the house.

Shuichi's heart sank as he saw Yuki waiting out front for him. "give me the dog" Yuki said. Shuichi paused at the comment and glared at his ex-lover. Yuki glared back his eyes burning holes in Shuichi's body. Yuki held out his hand and smiled "give me the dog"

**OMG is Yuki going to rape the dog than 'Shuichi, or the other way around… dunno that was my first thought after re-reading this. Lol. So I hope you all died a little inside at the fact I left it off here. And why is Ryu such a good uke he could go to work after hours of sex, and Shuichi is a terrible Seme if he's all tired, but hey Yaoi land holds no rules.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**I bet you thought this story was dead, right? Wrong. It's just a lot of stuff has changed. Forgetting that for the moment, allow me to introduce For Me or For You, chapter seven.**

"_thoughts"_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance and this is important, hence I don't own this.

Hiro Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki were woken rather abruptly from their impromptu nap in N.G. Studios by their manager, K. Or K-san, as some called him. K who was apparently rather a bit of a klutz, had tripped over a wire, fallen, and created a rather loud bang, waking the two, Hiro with Suguru on his lap, and Suguru looking more and more frantic as he remembered what had happened.

"What time is it?" Suguru asked, stretching hurriedly in Hiro's lap and showing a good bit of skin while doing so. Hiro groaned silently thanking Kami-sama most graciously that the boy hadn't seemed notice that he was getting a hard-on from Suguru showing so much skin, practically grinding in his lap, and the erotic dream he had had about having Suguru under him moaning and wriggling. Suddenly Suguru jumped from his lap. _"Oh no, did he notice?" _

It turned out though that K-san had told him of the time, and Suguru had to be going. Hiro jumped up, "Suguru, wait. It's really not safe for distraught people to drive. Or be home alone for that matter, come on, you can stay at my place. Do you mind riding my bike?"

Suguru smiled, but it was not his usual cheery smirk. Instead what he got was a half smile, full of doubt and worry. "Of course Hiro, I can ride no problem. _If I was feeling normal, I might do something stupid, like say something wrong, or blush and stutter, or be silent as always, as I stand by and watch the love of my life pine after someone he can never have. _ Suguru hopped onto the back of the motorcycle, and clinging to Hiro tightly, got comfortable. Then they were off.

**It's not a lot but it's something, right. Sar, I'm sorry for not giving it to you to look over but, I wanted this up, asap, ok?**

**Alright, so as for why this was so late. I have been seriously ill in a medical sort of way. Then I broke my leg. So, apologies to all, do you think can still love this story?**

**Again gomen nasai, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
